List of buildings in CivBE
Once you have a City set up you can start constructing buildings to help increase things like , , , and . These buildings can be helpful in the long run as your cities can be come self sufficient and don't need the help of other cities which can stop the effect of someone taking out your main or city. Specialist types include: *Trader - *Grower - *Artist - *Engineer - *Scientist - List of buildings availablehttp://well-of-souls.com/civ/civbe_overview.html#buildings Alien Preserve: - 1 , +4 . : Alloy Foundry: -1 , +2 , + 2 from Titanium. Requires Titanium in order to function, Grants access to 2 Engineer specialist job slots. : Autoplant 210 cost, -1 , +2 , +2 Engineer occupational slots, +1 from International and Station trade routes. : Biofactory: -1 , + 3 , +1 from Chitin, Requires Oil in order to function, Requires 4 points in Harmony. : Borehole: -1 , + 5 , Requires Purity Rank 8. : Cel Cradle ''' 310 cost, Requires Supremacy Level 4, provides 4 Artist occupational slots. : '''Command Center 310 , - 1 , +20 City Defense, +20 City Hit-Points. Clinic: : : Cloning Plant: -1 , +2 , +1 from Xenomass. Requires at least 1 Xenomass deposit for "fuel" : Culper Lodge: : Cytonursery: ''' +1 +1 and +1 from marshes. : '''Gaian Well: -1 , +3 , Requires Rank 4 Purity, Requires a Geothermal deposit for permanent power. : Gene Garden: -1 , +2 , +1 , Requires Rank 2 Purity : Growlab: -1 , +3 . +1 from Fungus, requires Fungus to actually farm from. : Holosuite: -1 , +2 , Grants access to 2 Artist job slots, +1 from Firaxite : Institute 310 cost, -1 , Grants access to 3 Scientist occupational slots. : Laboratory: Costs 80 , maintenance -1 , + 2 . : Launch Complex: Allows of orbitals, increases orbital coverage by 3 tiles. : LEV PLANT -1 , +4 , Requires Purity Rank 5, Requires 4 deposits of Floatstone to maintain optimal . : Miasma condenser: :Generates Miasma within it's target radius upon expiring and crashing from orbit. Mind Stem: : Support Structure for the Mind Flower which speeds along it's growth/construction. Mass Digester: -1 , Grants access to 4 Grower occupational slots, +1 on Tundra. : Network: + 3 and +1 from copper. : Neurolab 255 cost, -1 , requires Firaxite for necessary computational infrastructure, +1 from Firaxite : Observatory 100 cost, -1 , +2 , +1 from Firaxite. Old Earth Relic: ''' 1 maintenance, cost 40 , +2 . : '''Pharmalab: + 2 . : Recycler: cost 75 , maintenance -1 , + 2 , + 1 from internal city or station trade routes. : Repair Facility: -1 , +10% for land units. : Rocket battery: +18 city defence and + 15 City hit points, +2 range for Anti-Orbital Strike shots. : Trade Depot: -1 , Allows 2 Trade Routes, + 1 . : Thorium Reactor: +3 , +1 from Silicon, Grants access to 2 Trader occupational slots. : Ultrasonic Fence: -1 , (prevents aliens from approaching within 2 tiles of the city) : Vivarium: ''' -1 maintenance, cost 80 , +2 and +1 in desert tiles. : '''Water Refinery: + 1 and +1 for water tiles. : Xeno Fuel Plant: +3 , +1 from Xenomass deposits, Grants access to 2 Trader occupational slots, Requires 4 Points in Harmony : Xeno Nursery: -1 , Grants access to 1 Scientist occupational slot. : References Category:Civilization: Beyond Earth Category:Buildings Category:Buildings (CivBE) Category:Lists